Liquid crystal display device is a most widely used type of flat display device at present, and has gradually become display device with a high-resolution which is widely used in various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens or notebook computer screens. With the development and advancement of the liquid crystal display device technology, higher requirements are put forward on display quality, appearance design, human-machine interfaces, etc., of the liquid crystal display device. The touch technology has become a hot point in technological development due to its characteristics of easy operation, high integration level, and the like.
Existing touch screens can be divided into two types, wherein one is based on one-point touch, i.e., touch and clicking of one finger each time can be recognized, and the other one is based on a multi-point touch technology. According to the multi-point touch technology, a task can be decomposed into work in two aspects. In a first aspect, signals of multiple points are collected. In a second aspect, the meaning of each signal is determined. The so-called gesture recognition can be realized, i.e., clicking and touch actions made by five fingers of a person can be recognized at the same time.
However, in a touch screen in the prior art, touch electrodes are generally arranged under pixel electrodes, thus influencing the touch sensitivity of the panel. Moreover, in a panel in the prior art, drive lines pass through a frame of a liquid crystal display device, and thus a width of the frame is increased. There are drive lines in X direction and sensing lines in Y direction in a display area, which results in the existence of a mass of cross lines in the display area. As a result, parasitic capacitors are increased, and an opening ratio of pixels is adversely affected.